This invention relates to nuclear fuel elements and, in particular, the provision of fuel elements with a burnable poison coating in the form of a thin layer of a boroncontaining alloy on the inside of a cladding tube. The burnable poison is a residue of an alkali metal borate glass deposited inside of a zirconium-alloy cladding tube by sol-gel technology.
A nuclear fuel element of the type involved in the invention is part of a fuel assembly. Heretofore, typically, fuel assembly designs have employed fixed lattice burnable poison rods to control early-in-life reactivity and power peaking. These rods have become a necessary design feature for the fuel management of first cores of light water reactors as well as in schemes to achieve extended burnups and reduced radial neutron leakage. Such rods displace fuel rods within the assembly lattice which increases the core average linear heat generation rate and local peaking factors.
Alternate approaches have been proposed that place burnable poison material inside the fuel rods so that much less fuel material is displaced, for example, as boride coatings on the UO.sub.2 pellets. Such coatings, however, while adhering when first applied, tend to spall off under the stresses of the irradiation environment in the nuclear reactor core, in part because of difficulty in matching the thermal expansion behavior of the coating to that of the fission material or UO.sub.2 pellet. Attempts to incorporate boron compounds as mixtures within the UO.sub.2 pellets have not been successful because of volatilization of boron species during high temperature fabrication processes and redistribution of the boron under irradiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,821 discloses an electroplated inside tube coating of a matrix metal and boron compound of, for example, nickel, iron manganese or chrome. Boron nitride (BN), titanium boride (TiB.sub.2) and zirconium boride (ZiB.sub.2) are specifically.named. Electroplating boron compounds onto the Zircaloy substrate, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,821, has been shown to cause the substrate to hydride. This pickup of hydrogen causes the material to embrittle, thereby effecting its physical properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,476 shows vapor deposition of volatized boron compounds on the inside of fuel rod cladding.
For further background, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,151; 4,372,817; 4,560,575; 4,566,989; 4,582,676; 4,587,087; 4,587,088; and 4,636,404.